Love Abundance
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested story by Culebra del Sol. ". The bond they shared was forged since early childhood and having prevailed year after year was now tempered and polished with the friendship and affection that had grown into full bloom." A short story about the relationship of Naruto, Hinata and Gaara, rated M for safety due to descriptions of adult activity and vague references.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own Naruto or its characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

Story requested by _Culebra del Sol._

**Love Abundance**

He stirred. Gently tossing and turning in his bed, he slowly stirred himself to an awakening state, the thin line between conscious and dreams, before he crossed the threshold. His eyes, sky blue underneath his heavy eyelids, began to absorb the scenery in front of him as he slowly came back from his dreamlike state; a nightstand, a half-empty glass of water and a plain alarm clock.

The time showed to be 08:12. Way too early to wake up for a Saturday, anyone can attest to that, in their common sense.

The young man let out a tired, dry chuckle from his raspy throat. As much as his body remained tired, his brain was already kicking in the extra gears in its execution of adrenaline. Slowly and steadily, he pushed himself up from the soft bed, carefully making sure he didn't bother the others.

He threw a glance to his right, the sight causing him to grow a smile that was sincere and heart-warming like the scene before his eyes. In a peaceful sleep, two more shared the bed in content, a tangle of dark blue and red.

He smiled. Getting up from the bed on wobbly legs, the young man staggered over to the bathroom just a few metres away from the bedroom down a small hallway. He carefully closed the door behind him as he left and continued on his way.

Sliding the screen-door behind him, the droplets of water began to fall from the showerhead; cold as ice, they rained down like a hailstorm and effectively pelting away whatever drowsiness that still lingered in the young man. Gradually, he allowed the water to fall without him flinching with the slowly growing temperature. The water cascaded down his handsome face, soaking his spiky blonde hair and toned body, cloaking it with water and steam.

He sighed with content. Despite having woken up so early, it was a blessing in disguise. Having even more time of the day to enjoy, today would be a good day.

"Looks like you could use some company…"

The blonde didn't turn around – knowing who it was behind him, he knew fully well he would eventually end up turning his back to the feisty redhead who snaked his slender, but masculine arms around the blonde's midsection. He chuckled. "Sorry… Didn't mean to wake you up."

"The walls aren't exactly thick… the shower was clearly heard you know." The redhead behind him spoke in a husky tone, nipping the blonde's earlobe as he pulled their bodies closer. Delightful, wet friction with a new source of heat ran through them. "But I don't mind. More importantly, what caused you to get up so early in the morning? It's only Saturday."

"I just woke up. Couldn't go back to sleep."

The redhead purred a low "mm" sound into the blonde's ear, making him shiver at the small breath that tickled him erotically. "Well, good thing I suppose… After all," With a barely audible snicker that would only come from a grin, the redhead closed the final distance between them, causing them both to arch in mild pleasure of the contact. The blonde felt the redhead's manhood lined up between his rear cheeks, throbbing with hotness.

"I woke up with a bad case of morning-wood… and I would hate to wake up Hinata…"

The blonde let out a raspy chuckle. "No you wouldn't… I remember last weekend, Gaara."

Gaara bit down on the earlobe. "Touché. But hearing that you were in the shower, I couldn't resist the urge of sneaking up on you like this, Naruto."

"Feeling frisky today, eh Gaara?"

"I told you, I have a severe case of morning wood…"

Naruto grinned, despite that Gaara wouldn't see it. "Well we can't have that, now can we?" He spun back around. Gaara's turquoise eyes stared right back at him, reflected in his sky blue opals. There was a grin. And then another. As the hot streams of water coursed down their backs, hands clutched onto them, disrupting the streams.

Their reflections in each other's eyes vanished behind the veil of the slowly descending eyelids, lips firmly melting together in a kiss, hot as the steam and the water on their bodies, and only repeated itself with increasing vigour. They kissed, passionately, their bodies slowly starting to move in a rhythm – grinding.

Grinding towards each other, their manhoods stood erect and stoutly as they kept friction against one another; they were roughly the same size, with Gaara being slightly longer.

He pinned the blonde to the wall. Trapped him between the cold, dry barrier and the warm, wet and pulsating body. An oxymoron feeling – bittersweet. The frigid wall caused the blonde to tense up against his redheaded lover, whose lips had long departed from his and latched onto his toned collarbone. He suckled on the skin, making Naruto gasping in the sensation that his body responded with. He dragged his fingers down Gaara's back, a hissing sound forming and released through his throat as Gaara handled him down below with the usual approach of a gentle stroke.

Not that they had to ever worry about consent. Happily open about and with each other, for the long time they had lived together it was as if they could read each other's minds.

Which explained the predatory smile Gaara wore on his lips, and the boyish grin Naruto returned. Another stroke, gentle and slow, occurred. Naruto moaned, resting his hands on Gaara's shoulders as he kept going, but gradually increasing his pace until it was steady and firm like the seconds of time itself; one, two. One, two.

It wasn't long before the blonde returned the favour, and their swords of flesh was simultaneously stroked against each other under the pelting rain and mists of steam.

"This looks like fun… Room for one more?" The two young men turned their heads, a simple tangle of messy, dark-blue hair greeting them with the tired but affectionate smile. It was a rhetorical question – it was always room for the three of them, no matter what they did. The bond they shared was forged since early childhood and having prevailed year after year was now tempered and polished with the friendship and affection that had grown into full bloom.

With silly smiles plastered on their lips, the boys separated to make room for their newly arrived girlfriend who eagerly stepped inside the shower booth, having already shed whatever clothes she had worn for the night. Firstly, she received a kiss from the handsome blonde, a hand still lingering on his body and feeling it up as she turned to kiss the redhead. Always eager to cut to the chase, as the water washed over yet another body, the girl had already begun to take matters into her own hands, figuratively speaking.

They caressed her, treated her like a goddess of the Heavens with their embraces – from the smooth shoulders which were gowned with her long dark-blue locks, passing the ample breasts which stood firm but remained soft to the touch, to the inner thighs that paved way to the already dripping core of her womanhood. A single digit circulated around the unveiled bud while two strong hands tended to the chest – they worshipped her body and paid their tributes to her temple.

Through her throat came a raspy, prolonged moan. She arched her back as kisses were planted on her ivory body, biting gently into the soft skin in their wake of pleasurable conquest.

She reached down for firmness below of the blonde young man, a few light but quickened strokes to reciprocate the intimacy, while her other hands reached for the man behind her for a mimicked action. Passionate kisses occurred between the three, evenly amongst them as proof of their affection – unknowingly, it had become the signal. They were ready.

Without further delay, the young woman kneeled down on the slippery floor, with the two young men following suit. The water kept pouring down, its warmth encouraging the sensuality that was slowly losing its dormant state as the trio positioned themselves in their watery arena. The girl remained between the boys, with the blonde in front of her and the redhead behind her where they resumed their foreplay – prodding and licking with a teasing fervour, they stimulated each other for the build-up.

Content, they went the last step. With an audible sigh of content, they engaged in the sexual rites as the young men's manhoods slipped inside of the young woman, one out of many possible positions they would and had tried, with a slow but steady rhythm. Sighs and an occasional grunt were emitted throughout their sexual ordeal, with Naruto burying his fingers in the dark blue strands of hair.

"Hinata…" He dryly moaned out. The girl's pale eyes looked back up at him, a barely visible smile rising on her lips as gently rocked back and forth due to Gaara's efforts.

His turquoise eyes locked with Naruto's. They smiled at each other, and leant forward for a kiss, deep and passionate. At the moment it was them teaming up on Hinata, but they knew better – it wouldn't be long till she wanted a second round, with her as the surprisingly dominant one.

But it was okay. They say that three is a crowd, but in their eyes they were a pleasant crowd – the more the merrier. It was just another day, one of many to come and one of the many that had passed, in their lives together.

The power of love can easily spread itself beyond belief.

* * *

**The End**

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
